


The Importance of Magic-NYSM Dylan Rhodes/OC

by puppuphk



Series: Now You See Me-Magic With Harmony [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Harmony-my OC, The Eye, The Five Horsemen, mark ruffalo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony has a love for magic. But when she gets 'The Empress' with an invite to the Eye as she has always wanted an old friend she knew since she was a toddler has a different name than she had known him for and had loved but never told him is an FBI agent out to get her and her fellow magicians who are part of The Five Horsemen what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I inspect my nails even though I’m cuffed to a table in an FBI investigation room. I keep glancing at where I know is two-way glass and wonder when the ‘interrogation’ will start or who is going to be interrogated first. Hopefully it will be Merritt or even Daniel they know more what they are doing than I am. This all started a year ago. I mean not my story of how I became a magician but how The Five Horsemen came to be. Me becoming a magician is another story, but it might be best to start there.

~Flashback 1984~

“Come on Harmony, we need to go find my dad, he’s going to be doing that cool magic trick, hurry up!” Dylan Shrike my best friend since we were toddlers yells at me while running off to the river where his dad was.

“Dylan wait up, you’re supposed to be watching me! You’d think I was older even though I’m not!” I yell back as he stops and huff impatiently while I catch up to him.

“Exactly your two years younger than me, hence you should be faster,” he says as I finally catch up and he takes my hand pulling me over to where his dad was but I pull him back.

“I’ll wait over here, tell ‘Lyle good luck for me though” I say to him with the nickname I call his dad since his dad didn’t want me calling him ‘Mr. Shrike’ all the time and Dylan rolls his eyes at me then races to his dad only to come back a few minutes later with his watch and we look up at the top of the bridge where we watch him get into the safe and watch as the safe drops into the water.

“One...Two...Three” Dylan starts counting under his breath glancing at his watch.

“How long did he say he it would take for this?” I ask after Dylan gets to 150.

“151…152…dad said by 300 he would be back…162…” he tell me and I sit anxiously waiting.

“300” Dylan finally counts and we both glance at the water but nothing seems to happen. “301…302…303” Dylan continues and I bite my lower lip grabbing his hand as he stands up pulling me with him over closer to the water.

“He should be out by now…why isn’t he out” I whisper tears starting to form in my eyes as Dylan tries to push us through to see what was going on.

“Let me through…that’s my dad…let go” Dylan yells catching the attention of Thaddeus Bradley who was there to debunk ‘Lyle as he had already done years ago.

 

-2 Days later-

“Dylan” I whisper knocking on his door, which opens up as Dylan is laying on his bed.

“Go away” he mumbles out messing with his cards practicing one of the many card tricks ‘Lyle had taught us.

I ignore him and shuffle over to him and lay down next to him resting my head on his shoulder. “It’s not fair that the trick didn’t work,” I mumble into his shoulder. “Why do bad things happen to good people?”

“I don’t know Harmony, I just don’t know”

-6 years later (Right before Dylan leaves to University)-

“Would you stop it with those silly magic tricks Harmony!” Dylan yells at me.

“They’re not stupid, and you know that!” I yell back at him. Ever since his dad died doing a magic trick he’s basically shunned magic.

“Yes they are, they are basically just party tricks, and what’s worse is you are wasting your life before you even graduate!” he yells back at me.

“I’m not wasting my life! I want to do magic as a career! And school is whatever, I’m doing just fine with it, you used to love magic where’s my best friend that I’ve known? Because it seems to me that I don’t have one anymore” I yell back tears forming in my eyes finally realizing that the person I fell in love with was completely someone else now. He goes to yell some more but I just shove past him. “Forget it, you just don’t understand it like you used to” I mutter and walk down his stairs saying bye to his mom with a hug and head next door to my house and run in my room and collapse on my bed crying. Dylan was leaving to University tomorrow, so maybe this was a long time coming anyway, I’ve still got two years left of school left maybe it was never meant to be in the first place. I sigh and look over to my side table next to my bed and look at the picture from years ago of Dylan and I days before his dad died doing his magic trick. 

“I wish days were still like that” I mutter tracing my finger over the frame. “Maybe one day he’ll see how much magic is important, like how the Eye is important to every magician…I’ll make it into the Eye then he will see how I was right” I tell myself more determined than ever.


	2. Chapter 1

Central Park in New York City

“Good Afternoon everyone! I am Harmony and I would like to perform some magic for you” I yell happily and some people stop to see what I am about to do. “I’m going to do some magic tricks, but I’ll need a volunteer first” I yell out scanning the crowd of people around me and finding someone. “You sir can I borrow your glasses for a second!” I yell over to a man wearing sunglasses with his girlfriend holding his hand. “I promise to give them back” I tell him and he hands them over only for me to set them on the ground.

“Right now just watch closely as I make these glasses move with telekinesis” I say as I rub my hands together and make a gesturing motion smiling when the glasses flip and the kids that are closest to me gasp in amazement. I always love seeing the kids smile and their eyes widen with my magic tricks. I then look up to the man whose glasses I had flipped and pick them up handing them back to him. “Thanks for lending me your sunglasses”

“Now who wants to help me with another trick, I need two volunteers?” I yell out into the audience and the kids up front all yell ‘ME!!!’ so I pick a young girl and glance around to find her parent who nods at the girl and I find a younger boy as well.

“So what are your names?” I ask both of them.

“Leah” the young girl responds shyly.

“And I’m Kyle” the young boy responds happily.

“Alright then Leah and Kyle I want you to have these two coins. One of them is a dime the other is a Quarter. Now check to make sure they are real.” I tell them and they inspect the coins then nod since they were real.

“They’re real!” both Kyle and Leah say happily and then looks at me for further instructions.

“Good, now I’ll take both coins and put the Quarter in my left hand and Kyle I want you to squeeze your hand around the one that is holding the Quarter and Leah I want you to do the same with the dime in my right hand.” I tell them and they both squeeze each of my hands tight as they can.

“Alright now watch as I make both the Dime and Quarter appear in my right hand without having Kyle or Leah removing their hands!” I yell happily to the crowd “Ready Kyle and Leah?” I ask them and they nod enthusiastically. “Let’s count together ready?”

“ONE…TWO…THREE” Everyone yells out and then Kyle and Leah remove their hands from mine revealing that in my right hand are both the Dime and the Quarter.

“That’s awesome!” Kyle yells checking my left hand seeing that there are no coins in it at all.

I do some more trick here and there as the crowd dies down and the children complain about leaving but eventually they do leave and I go to clean up what I had which consisted of my coral fedora that I brought everywhere I went with some money it in as well as something that wasn’t money.  
“Huh I wonder what this is” I take it out then realize it’s a tarot card. “Hmm The Empress tarot card” I say out loud and flip it over realizing that it was what I had been waiting for since I was younger. “The Eye” I breathe out and decide to go back to my apartment so I could look more closely at it.  
Once I got back to my apartment I set all my magic stuff down on my little table and lunge for my couch flipping on my reading lamp as I do so. “Finally, The Eye, this will show Dylan…that is if I ever see him again” I say to myself wishing that I could have showed this to Dylan. I flip the card over and it reads:

March 29  
4:44 PM  
45 East Evan St  
NY. NY

“That’s like two days from now” I yelp as I rush over to my calendar near my little kitchen area glancing at today’s date of March 27th. “I hope this isn’t a joke, because this is amazing!” I say smiling and grab a pen to mark my calendar for the 29th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first official chapter! I hope it's okay I'm trying to find a good transcript to use though. So if you know of a good one other than Springfield Springfield then that would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 2

March 29, 4:15PM

“Dang it!” I yell tripping over my phone cord rushing to get ready and landing on the floor with one of my combat boots on and the other now in front of me. “Stupid cord” I mutter getting up and unplugging my phone while fixing my hair in a somewhat messy but presentable bun. I grab a sandwich as well as my peach ice tea and make my way to the door, but realize my tarot card was on my calendar I swipe it off and put it in my back pocket.

Once I got outside I pull up Google Maps on my phone and plug in 45 East Evan St  
NY. NY. “Thank god for Google Maps, else I would be lost because maps are not helpful” I mumble out putting my head phones in one ear so I could listen to the Google voice telling me where I needed to go, once I was closer I took my tarot card out of my pocket and held it right with my ice tea.

I eventually was just a street away (or so Google tells me) when someone crashed into me causing my poor ice tea to spill all over me and the ground and caused my phone to slip out of my grip. “Shit” I mutter out under my breath.

“Sorry” the guy who bumped into me says and picks up my now empty cup and trying to hand me my phone and then picks up my tarot card. “You got one too?” he asks and I finally look up to see a younger looking guy maybe early twenties or something with short brown hair and brown eyes.

“Yeah, why you got too?” I ask him and he takes another card similar to mine out of his pocket showing it to me.

“Yeah I got death? And you do realize you passed where the meet up is right?” he asks me and I groan glaring at my phone.

“No, you’d think after living in New York for like most of my life I would know my way around, stupid Google let me down again” I groan out closing Google maps on my phone. “I only ask you to take me where I need to go and you don’t do that…thanks Google”

“How about we go back the right way and head up. We are almost just barely late?” He says.

“Not until you tell me your name dude,” I tell him.

“Jack Wilder” he responds and I nod holding out my hand and he shakes it.

“Harmony Turner” I say back to him as we now back track the way I was coming from and we stop in front of an usual type of New York City apartment building and we go inside walking up the stair to the right apartment.

Once we get up there, there are already three other people there. A woman with glorious ginger like hair like my own, a man who was wearing a fedora and another man with shaggy hair and a seemingly control freak like attitude from what I could tell, who I’m pretty sure Jack either knew of or personally as his eyes lit up.

“No Way. J. Daniel Atlas” Jack breathes out with his mouth somewhat agape. “Dude I’ve seen everything that you’ve ever done…I mean you’re like…I...I Idolize you. Seriously.”

“From a true fan. It’s so nice to meet you.” The man now knows as Daniel says…he is definitely ahs a big head as well.

“I’m Jack, by the way.” Jack says still seemingly nervous.

I wave out to everyone. “I’m Harmony”

“Question. Did you two get one of these?” Fedora man says holding up a card that says ‘Hermit’ on it and I hold out mine as Jack reaches back into his pocket for his.

“The Empress” I say out and everyone looks at my card then they look at Jack for his.

“Yeah…Death” Jack says as he holds up his card.

“The High Priestess” The ginger haired woman says.

“I’m the Lover.” Daniel says holding his up to see.

“Three minutes” the woman coughs under her breath making me snicker and Daniel to scoff at her remark.

“Hermit” Fedora man says.

“So what are we waiting…” Jack and I say at the same time then chuckle and I make a gesture for him to continue. “Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just..”

“The door’s locked” the three of them finish before Jack could finish talking and I raise my eyebrow at them.

“Oh. No. Nothing’s ever locked” Jack says.

“Yeah nothing’s ever locked, did none of you try and either pick the lock or bang it down a bit?” I ask them and they all look at one another and I sigh. “Guess not, well Mr. Wilder I believe you have a lock picking kit since you are a pickpocketer?” I ask jack and he gives me a ‘how did you know I was a pickpocketer’ look but shakes it off digging out something to pick the lock and makes his way to the door as the rest of us watch him as he opens the door.  
Daniel pulls out a flashlight from who knows where while the ginger haired woman puts on her flashlight from her phone and I do the same.

“What is this place?” the woman asks as we shine our lights around the apartment and she looks into a bathroom that is really really disgusting making a face of disgust as well as a noise of disgust.

“Gross” I mutter.

“Wow. Thought my apartment was nasty.” Fedora man says…I really need to find out everyone’s names after we find out what this whole thing is about.

We make our way down the hallway glancing at every room no matter what it looks like or how dusty and gross it is.

“Man, it’s freezing in here.” Jack complains and I look at him.

“It’s March, it’s not like it’s December or anything this is not as cold, but whatever or whoever owns this hasn’t been here in a while I doubt they would have remembered to put the heat on” I sass at Jack smiling slightly as he rolls his eyes playfully shoving me a bit mutter how he knew that.

We finally get to the end of the hallway to a spot where a yellow rose is and a piece of paper folded is.

“What’s that?” the ginger haired woman says and Daniel goes to pick it up.

“I don’t know” Daniel says rushing a bit to pick up the piece of folded paper.

“What’s it say?” Fedora man asks.

“ ‘Now You Don’t’ “ Daniel responds reading out the note as I reach for the rose at the same time the ginger woman does as well and stumble a bit. “No you can take it,” I tell her and she smiles picking it up.

“A rose by any other name…” she states putting it in the pitcher filled with water.

“Would smell just as sweet” I finish winking at her making her smile happily at me and we stair at the pitcher which loses water as it moves across the floorboards.

“Whoa…Guys, what’s happening?” Jack asks.

“Whoa…look at that.” Fedora guy says as the water makes its way into a interesting symbol that was etched into the floorboards causing it to disappear and smoke to start coming up.

“Whoa” Daniel says dropping his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor.

“It’s gas” Jack says panicky

“Relax. Just dry ice.” Fedora guy says making Jack visibly relax.

“Awesome!” I say grinning looking at the floor in wonder.

“Cool” the ginger haired woman, says.

“Wait. What do you think this is all about?” Daniel asks all of us looking at us.

“Hang on. Hang on” Fedora man says moving his hand up to his temple and closing his eyes like he was about to do something. He makes a painful face as if he couldn’t get anything, “I got nothin’” he admits and Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay. Thank you. Thank you for the delay” Daniel says rather rudely.

 

“I’m just trying to create the space for wisdom” Fedora man replies making a gestures with his arms to the rest of us.

“Okay. So you’re like Buddha, if he wasn’t so enlightened.” Daniel sasses at him.

“And you’re like Jesus, if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake” he sasses back at Daniel

“Alright, alright lovebirds get yourself a room that’s not here. Now is not the time for flirting.” I say trying to get us back on what they hell was going on in front of us.

“Danny, be honest. Did you do this?” the ginger hair woman asks him.

“No, wait, did either of you?” Danny asks looking at Jack and me.

“I wish” Jack says and I shake my head.

“I have no need for doing any of this so it wasn’t me” I say holding my hands up.

“Why didn’t anyone ask me if I did it?” Fedora guy asks us and we all look at him like with the expression of ‘did you do it’ “Oh, oh great” he says.

Danny goes over and tries to turn on the light switch looking down at the door down the hall but nothing seems to go on.

“Electricity is out” Jack points out and I shake my head.  
“Couldn’t be, the rest of the apartments have electricity why would just one of the many apartments be turned off”

“Well, let’s check” the guy with the fedora says twisting one of the lights from near the windows, which in turn turns on causing a chain reaction of other things to turn on including some projector causing blueprints of something to pop up.

“Blueprints” both the ginger haired woman and I breath out.

“They’re incredible” Danny breathes out as well.

“Who do you think did this?” Jack asks a bit hesitant all of a sudden.

“I don’t know, but I really want to meet them” The woman says as we all gather around them looking at what it says and such.

 

“Guys, it’s like a really complex show, like amazing type of show” I say to them looking at what the blueprints were saying. Stuff like places and what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2. I'm still not sure whether I'm going to do what happens within the year that they take to start or just skip to a year later. Tell me if you want like little things that happen while they work out or not.


	4. Chapter 3

Las Vegas One Year Later

‘Merritt McKinney…Daniel Atlas…Henley Reeves…Harmony Turner…Jack Wilder. Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly presents…The Five Horsemen!’ The announcer says as the five of us walk up onto the special stage that was built specifically for tonight. 

“Thank You. Tonight we would like to try something different” Merritt says as we circle around the stage.

“Something that will, well it will set us a bit apart” I continue saying from what Merritt was saying my heart pounding in my chest.

“For our Final Trick we’re going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage.” Henley says walking it the edge of our stage near the crowd.

“Or any stage for that matter” Jack responds heading straight to the middle of the stage where Danny is.

“Ladies and Gentlemen…tonight we are going to rob a bank” Danny says and the audience goes wild making me grin out thinking that this will be awesome. 

“That’s a lot of excitement for a crime don’t you think?” I say playfully grinning happily thinking about how this all came to be just that one day a year ago in that one apartment building.

*Flashback*

“These plans are awesome!” I say looking over the details with Henley the ginger haired women who I finally found out the name to. Along with Mr. Fedora man’s name which was Merritt. “Like this is more than just magic trick we are going to have to do a lot of planning the next year, we have to find this guy from Paris as well as get…Arthur Tressler to back us?” I say more like asking not liking that one part because of what I was seeing that Tressler had done with the files we were given.

“Isn’t he that rich insurance company guy?” Jack asks and I look up and nod.

“Yeah he’s got like over 100 million dollars or something like that” I tell him, “but if the Eye wants to take him out we’ll have to do it if we want to get into the Eye it seems” I say going back to looking at the notes. 

“Guys what are these?” I hear Merritt ask from the one corner we hadn’t bothered to look at and me and Henley glance at each other and we walk over there only to see a constructed stage like thing made of Legos that shows a like miniature bank underneath it. 

“I guess that’s why we need money from Tressler…so we can build this stage at MGM” I breathe out in awe.

“Well we have some money at least” I hear Danny say from somewhere else in the apartment only for him to walk in carrying a huge duffle bag and plopping it in front of us then opening it showing that it was filled with bills ranging from $1s to $100s. 

“That…that’s a lot of money” Jack says his eyes going wide.

“Well I’m in this if you guys want to do this” I say looking at everyone seeing if we have an agreement. “I mean this could just be a huge set up and at the end we end up in jail or something, but I think it will be worth it if we even have a chance to get into the Eye” I say and I see Merritt nod.

“I’m in. just a question. We can’t stay here this place is a mess anyone have a place we can plan and stuff?” Merritt asks.

“Not my place” Danny says automatically causing both Henley and myself to raise our eyebrows at that.

“I mean my apartment is just a bit bigger than this place, we can stay there if someone doesn’t mind sleeping on an air mattress and someone doesn’t mind sleeping on my couch” I offer looking at the group. “Of course Henley can sleep in the spare room and I have a pull out bed from another couch…I just like having more than one couch they are crappy but comfy.” I say.

When everyone agreed to staying at my place as we sort everything out the guys (and by guys I mean Danny and Jack) were playing ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’ to see who had to sleep on the air mattress.

“Best 5 our of 10?” I hear Danny say and I groan as they have been changing how they win for a good hour.

“How about neither and you both have to sleep on an air mattress!” I say and both their eyes go wide in horror and immediately try and argue who was the winner.

They eventually decided that they would switch every week, but I doubt that will last very long and that they will be arguing again the next week.

That was the best thing that could have happened. Of course Danny being the control freak of us all tried to immediately take over my apartment acting like he owned it, but with Henley on my side and Merritt seemingly afraid what would happen if he went against the only two girls living there we were able to slap him around a bit to not act so controlling when it came to my apartment and what we did in there that had nothing to do with The Five Horsemen.

“How do you think we should get Tressler to back us?” Danny asks as we eat our take out from whatever Chinese restaurant that was down the street.

“Uh, maybe we should only like send in two of us to meet with him and maybe we would be able to get him to back us rather than all of us there watching him?” I suggest and everyone seems to ponder it for a second before agreeing that Danny would go (Surprise…surprise) as well as Henley would go just for a woman’s touch to it all and a way to maybe sway Tressler along as well.

Of course it took a month to finally get an appointment to be able to meet with Tressler but once we did we were a shoo in apparently.

“Great now all we have to do is to prepare Etienne Forcier so that he would come to the show and sit at the exact spot making it so we were able to rob the Credit  
Republicain de Paris.” I say with a French accent that wasn’t far off of the real thing. “And of course since we will be in Paris…” I trail off looking at Henley who grins.

“We will definitely be going shopping” she finishes causing our male companions to groan out as if they were in pain making us both giggle.

Once we were in Paris we had made sure we had an exact location of where Etienne was and were planning our moves starting with Merritt.

“Viva Las Vegas” Merritt said as he passed by Etienne followed by Danny who was tossing a Las Vegas Casino chip up and down while passing Etienne.

Henley quickly followed bumping into him by accident (well not by accident but he didn’t know that) and getting measure of his head for the ridiculous helmet that was going to be for him.

“I got his measurement, your turn Harmony put on some of that French charm” she says and I breathe out and walk up towards him.

“Sir voici un bon. Il y a eu des rumeurs, il va être une performance étonnante à Las Vegas. J'aurais aimé pu aller, mais je ne peux pas. Nous espérons que vous pouvez. Avoir un bon monsieur jour! ” I recite in perfect French accent and all. (Sir here's a voucher. There have been rumors there is going to be an amazing performance in Las Vegas. I would have loved to been able to go but I can't. Hopefully you can. Have a good day sir!)

“Got his interest he’s got the voucher which has the ticket in it as well as some other things to pike his interest” I say grinning making sure he looks at the voucher with confusion but interest.

As soon as that was done I change out of the disguise I had on (which consisted of a blonde wig because the rest of the group thought my hair would stick out too much if I even had a hat on) the rest of the group had decided I would keep my eyes on the cameras around the traffic ways and keep them up to date on where the money was headed and to make sure there wouldn’t be any problems before we had to make it back to Vegas.

*End of Flashback*

We did everything in perfect sync and ended up with the money that was currently waiting for the rest of the show to happen.

“I’m getting excited! What about you people!” I hear Henley yell out to the crowd making them go even wilder than before making me smile at how close the five of us have gotten with just one year of working together.

“One. Two. Three” Jack and Merritt yell simultaneously and do a running and jump high five making those near them scream out excitedly.

“Okay. Okay. Now Please settle down!” Danny directs to the crowd as they settle down a little at least.

“Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob!” I yell out into my mike and the crowd goes wild again.

“That’s a lot of people with a vendetta.” Danny says tilting his head in slight amusement. “So we’ll choose one at random then.” 

“Our colleges and fellow magicians will make sure it’s random, right?” I say before Danny can make a snide remark about us being something like an associate or something else as rude.

“Elvis, help me out, bud” I hear Jack say to someone dressed up as Elvis as I make my way to stand next to Danny seeing as Merritt, Jack, and Henley would be ‘choosing’ who we would pick.

“Thank you very much,” the Elvis-dressed man says in an impression of Elvis.

“In Jack’s bowl there are Ping-Pong balls with section numbers” I tell the audience.

“Jack could you hand me a section number?” Danny asks as he goes to the edge of the top stage part so that Jack could throw it to him. Which of course Jack does but Danny lets it bounce once before catching it. “Thank you…we are looking at section B” Danny reads out looking at the Ping-Pong ball then glancing around “Where is section B?” then the spot light turns onto section B. “Okay. There. It’s going to be one of you guys. Get ready. I don’t know why everyone happy it’s only them.”

“Merritt can I get a row please?” I yell out to Merritt happily as he tosses me a Ping-Pong ball and I catch it. “Thank you Merritt” I say smiling at him and reading out what it says on the Ping-Pong ball. “We are looking at row number 5” I say before tossing the Ping-Pong ball to Danny who barely catches it being distracted.

“Where is Row number…hey Harmony” Danny says (more like whines) catching it before he could finish saying what he was going to say making me snicker slightly.

“And finally Henley could I please have a random seat number?” Danny asks Henley politely making Henley throw it at him and him catching it without it bouncing. “Oh. Lucky number 13. B-5-13. Where are you?” he asks holding up the Ping-Pong balls for all to see.

“Sir, Please stand up” I yell and Etienne stands up.

“There you are. Hi” Danny says to him. “Could you just confirm for me that this is in fact your seat? B-5-13.”

Etienne turns around and checks his seat then turns his head back and nods. “Yes” 

“Okay. Wonderful.” Danny says tossing the three Ping-Pong balls aside “Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?” Danny asks.

“Well, my name is Etienne Forcier. And my bank is the Credit Republicain de Paris.” Etienne says out.

“French. Okay” I say acting like I’m surprised making my eyes go wide looking at Danny as if I was in shock.

“We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security. But that’s fine. A promise is a promise,” Danny says making the audience laugh a little at the mom-and-pop joke he had said. “Could you please come up to the stage and we’ll rob your bank” Danny says making Etienne shrug and scoot out of his seat making his way down to the stage while I go to distract the audience.

“And while he does that…there is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get...well actually, trying to get here.” I say making the audience laugh a bit.

“You probably know this man if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend. He is our benefactor. Mr. Arthur Tressler. Please, stand up. Art. Please, stand up” Danny says and the spot light goes up to where Tressler is sitting and he stands up.

“The only man with the Queen’s cell phone number.” Merritt jokes out making the crowd laugh at it.

“Actually, please, stay standing Art” Danny says making a gesture with his hand to make his stay up. “ I want to say that when we came to Mr. Tressler, we promised that, as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic.” 

“So we wanted to say. ‘Thank you’.” I say to him as Merritt does a pretend blow-kiss to him. 

“And by the way, Art, you noticed the sign out front, we made sure we put your name on top” Henley finishes for me and when saying ‘his name’ making a gesture by moving her hand in front as if it was important.

“If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl, that won’t be necessary much longer.” Arthur Tressler says to Henley making us smile knowing that he won’t be happy after we do what we need to do.

“We haven’t done our closer yet. Why don’t you watch it and then you can decide for yourself? Ladies and gentlemen Arthur Tressler!” Henley responds gesturing to him with her hand on her hip making everyone clap at him getting excited over what we were going to do.

“Thank you. And, of course, once again the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney.” Danny says making the audience turn their attention back to Merritt and Etienne.

“Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet.” Merritt tells Etienne and the audience as Jack comes in holding the helmet above his head so everyone can see. “You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the…8th?” Merritt guesses but Etienne makes a grimace making him change it to “9th arrondissement.”

“Yeah” Etienne says.

“Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet.” Merritt tells him and Jack puts it on Etienne. “Now if...Oh, my God, that’s beautiful. It has the added attraction of being very stylish. It’s about time the French learned from America on that subject. Is that a beautiful place of headgear? It is” Merritt says.

“Thank you. Thank you very much” Etienne says grinning as everyone claps for him. 

“But before you go anywhere, could you please, pick a card, any card” Danny says as he walks up to Etienne. “Not that card” Danny says flashing the bottom card making Etienne frown for a second and some of the crowd laughs. “No, that’s an old American Joke. You can take that one.” Danny tells him.

“Okay. This one?” Etienne asks picking one.

“Now show it to your friends in Section B. But not to us.” Danny says, “Okay great. Now if you could just sing you name there.” Danny says handing Etienne a sharpie to sign his name on the card.

“Yes” Etienne responds going to write his name.

“In English, if possible” Danny jokes making Merritt chuckle.

“That’s good.” Merritt tells Danny.

“Thanks” Danny responds to Merritt then turns back to Etienne, “Put it in your pocket” he instructs Etienne gesturing him to put the card inside his suit pocket.

“And now for one tiny detail” Henley and I say at the same time grinning at each other as we pull out a cloth throwing it to the stage as it makes the trap door pipe come out so that Etienne could get down stairs into the vault which makes the audience go wild.

“Now, Etienne, let’s step into this cockamamie contraption. And I’ll step off of it. Bonne chance. It’s 11:50 p.m. here in Vegas.” Merritt says.

“Making it 8:50 a.m. in Paris” I finish as both Jack and Danny fix the machine so that Etienne has the cover on over him.

“Which means your bank opens in less than 10 minutes” Merritt continues, “One”

“Two” I count.

“Three” Henley finishes and hits the button causing the machine to basically slam down together and Etienne to disappear.

“What the fuck?” Merritt says acting like that wasn’t supposed to happen as the audience gasps. “Etienne?” 

“Etienne?” Danny asks looking around trying to find him.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that, was it?” Merritt asks looking slightly concerned.

“Etienne?” I ask looking around as well feign concern.

“I liked that little French guy,” Merritt says trying to lighten the mood a bit making some people laugh, “Where’d he go?”

“Wait. Wait there he is” Danny says noticing that the one screen has visual on Etienne and everyone starts to clap. “No, no, no, no, please, please, please. This is Daniel Atlas. Can you hear me? Etienne? Are you okay?” Danny asks as we all look on the screen seeing Etienne.

“Yes” Etienne responds to Danny.

“Perfect. What do you see in there?” I ask him as he looks around.

“Money” Etienne says and walks over to pick some up bewildered, “Is this real?” he asks.

“Yes. Looks like three million or so Euros worth.” Danny says to him making him say something in French grinning. “Okay, now, here’s what we’re gonna need you to do. I want you to take the card that you signed out of your pocket. And I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight’s show and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money.” Danny instructs him and Etienne does so moving and hovering his hand over the money, “Now drop it” and he does so as both the ticket stub and card right in between the money.

“Now, on the side of your helmet you should fell a button” I direct and Etienne moves his hand almost pushing it, “Don’t press it just yet.” I tell him, “Now that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas” I say moving one of my hands up and the other across form it as if to show what it does, and when Etienne nods on the screen I tell him “Okay, good. Now you can press it” and he does.

“All right, now, Etienne, hold on tight. You might feel a bit of a vacuum.” Jack warns Etienne just as the vacuum starts to blow the money all over the place and up into where it needed to before blowing all over the stage and over the audience.

“Wait a second.” Danny says looking up and the audience does too just before all that money that was getting ready to blow out everywhere does so making the audience cheer out loud and people start to collect the money making us all grin happily and laugh. 

“Thank you Etienne, thank you everyone.” Danny says to the crowd.

“We are THE FIVE HORSEMEN. And good night!” We all yell out together and make our way over to one another to grab hand and bow out to the audience ending the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Now off to the FBI next chapter. I'm just going to stick with Harmony's POV though because it will be very important. Also don’t forget to comment it always is nice to see a comment about anything including mistakes!


	5. Chapter 4

*The Next Morning*

I was currently watching a YouTube video because why not the FBI will be here soon plus I wanted to see what all the hype was about this whole ‘Five Nights At Freddy’s’ thing was and was watching someone called ‘Markiplier’ while Merritt was reading on the couch, Jack was just relaxing on a chair his feet up, Danny was practicing card tricks while looking out the window and Henley was finishing packing her stuff.

“FBI Hands Where I can see them!” A guy with a bunch of other FBI agents come breaking through the door just as a jump scare comes out making me jump out of my chair in fright and statement knocking down my laptop and unplugging the headphones I was wearing.

“Stupid clumsiness” I mutter not bothering to get up, “I’m okay!” I yell out and go to try and mute the computer but the guy won’t let me.

“Let’s go! Get ‘em up.” He yells again as Merritt I assume says something about waiting a minute so he could finish the page of his book or something. “Put the book down” he finally says and I assume Merritt does so.

“Okay you got me” I hear Merritt say and notice Henley walking down the stairs and them drawing their guns on her.

“Freeze! Hands in the air!”

“Oh, my! Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with out bags?” Henley asks on arm in her jacket and grinning.

“Let’s go” I assume the head guy of this says pointing at the door as some of the agents come over to me only when they go to my laptop to turn it off another jump scare strikes causing them to jump back making me snicker at them because I knew it was coming.

“Not my fault you got scared of a simple animatronic jumping out at you” I say as I get handcuffed rather tightly.

The lead up out of Aria pulling out bags and other things along with them. We had our hands cuffed behind out backs but were smiling when people started clapping for us as we were ushered away.

*FBI Headquarters Las Vegas*

They put each of us in our own interrogation room and handcuffed to tables as per ‘regulation’ and stuff which was rather annoying and boring to me.

I was tapping my fingers against the table and glancing out where I knew the two way glass was waiting for at least someone to walk in to talk to me or ‘interrogate’ me, but alas it seemed no one was going to do that. I rested my head against the table wondering if Jack had fallen asleep since he seems to be able to fall asleep anywhere no matter what position or place he is , Henley is probably trying to make herself not as bored by doing something with the chair that is across from her and Merritt is or might already have done his mentalist thing to one of the agents and Danny probably trying to impress a female agent if there is one. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door burst open making me groan because either I was going to have to move or I was going to be interrogated. However I perked up when I heard a French accent and a gorgeous blonde women walk in that was diffidently not an FBI agent probably Interpol then. But following her was someone I wasn’t  
Excepting causing me to immediately dart my head up my eyes going wide.

There he was Dylan Shrike…right in front of me, someone I hadn’t seen in years yet we still sent birthday cards and Christmas cards because of our mom’s still being as close as they were. I seemed to have shocked him as well because he stumbled for a bit before checking the file that was probably mine before groaning out loud causing the French Vela woman to raise her eyebrow at him.

“Something wrong Agent Rhodes?” She asks him making my eyebrows furrow in confusion and mouth out the word ‘Rhodes’ not understanding why the hell Dylan would change his last name.

“It’s nothing” he says to her gritting his teeth making me roll my eyes.

“Of course it’s nothing, it’s not like we can even try to be civil to one another for any amount of time Agent Rhodes” I say bitterly, “But at least there is someone I can tolerate in here like this amazing gorgeous French Vela like woman, whose name is?” I ask looking at her.

“Agent Dray from Interpol” She finishes making me nod.

“Right Interpol kind of figured that seeing as your badge is handing off of your belt..” I say only to be interrupted by Dylan slamming the door closed and slamming my file on the table.

“I’m tired of this, I want answers and I will get them Ms. Turner,” he says making me glare at him.

“Oh so we are on last name terms now Rhodes? I didn’t realize we were even on speaking terms after what happened when we last talked without our mother’s nearby” I say snappily making him glare harder at me. “It seems both Merritt and Danny have gotten to you, only they can piss someone off so much” I say rolling my eyes at the boys riling him up knowing he lets things get to him to easily. “You always did take things far to personal than anyone else did” I say and he slams his hand on the table standing up slightly making Agent Dray flinch slightly.

“Harmony I am done with games at this point, you are sitting in the interrogation spot meaning I’m asking questions and you are answering them” he said making me roll my eyes.

“Even if I do have the answers the longest you can keep us here for is ticking away and without proof you can’t keep us here” I tell him standing up as well. “And why should I tell you what you want when you’ve already asked Danny the same questions? Don’t interrupt I know you’ve asked him and he told you exactly what he needed and will tell you, which is exactly what I’ll tell you. Unless you can find someone who will charge us for ‘Stealing’ money across the globe with ‘magic’ then go ahead and do so” I say to him and he clenches his fist in anger and I know I’ve gotten him tied in his words.

“Agent Dray is it possible to have a talk with Ms. Turner alone for a second?” he asks the pretty French Agent as she give him a questioning look of distrust before exiting the room.

“I told you if you kept this up that something like this would happen!” Dylan yells at me after a few minutes of silence.

“And I told you that I didn’t care! Magic is what I wanted to do and I still want to do it no matter what you say!” I yell back at him as he places his hands near mine that were on the table.

“Harmony…”Dylan trails off but I cut him off.

‘No you don’t get to do that!” I yell at him trying to keep my emotions in check. “You don’t get to try to act like you care when you didn’t care years ago and left. You don’t get to reprehend me for MY choices in life. You obviously don’t want anything to do with your past life Dylan Rhodes so I wont take part in it either” I say finally working out how to get my cuffs off slamming my hands on the table and getting them off only for Dylan to grab them holding me down looking at me with a bit of compassion like he used to when we were kids making me think that maybe he hadn’t changed at all but shaking my head snapping out of it trying to get rid of the butterflies that were once again settling in my stomach. “Just go, you can’t keep us here we have a show and I don’t believe our benefactor Arthur Tressler would be happy if he found out that the FBI was keeping his Horsemen in interrogation for something that can’t be proved”

Eventually an hour or so later they let us out and I was a bit shaken up over how Dylan changed his name and was on the opposite side. Gosh it’s like Romeo and Juliet except he doesn’t have feelings for me like I do him...what am I even talking about I don’t…I shouldn’t…dam it I thought I got over him years ago, but I guess seeing him once again sparks some bit of spark of love I had for him once again.

As we made our way to the airport in one of the vehicles provided by Tressler I just stared out the window not talking while everyone else was talking before Henley snapped me out of it by nudging me

“Huh. What?” I ask looking at everyone as they raise their eyebrow at me. ”What!? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Well since you were day dreaming we were discussing on what happened when each of us was interrogated and wanted to know what happened with you.” Jack says and I bite my lower lip.

‘Noth…”I start to say but Merritt interrupts me.

“It’s not nothing, something’s bothering you”

“Just someone from my past I didn’t expect to see” I reply only for everyone to give me that look and I groan. “Dylan Rhodes” I say nearly saying Shrike rather than Rhodes. “We knew each other when we were kids and had a falling out over you guessed it magic, I mean Agent Dray was pretty enough to make up for it but seeing him for the first time…” I start to say only to see Henley grinning at me “What? What’s that look for Henley?” I ask her.

“So you mean you knew him when he was younger meaning you love him? And you had a falling out and now have seen each other once again!” she says giggling happily making the guys and me give her a strange look.

“No…there will be no getting with the FBI, they are our enemy.” Danny says making Henley roll her eyes.

“Well then that makes her Juliet and Agent Rhodes Romeo and they will have to sneak around to see…”Henley says only for me to cut her off.

“NO there will be none of that! He hates me, he doesn’t even care about me that way, he probably was trying to be all nice because he doesn’t want me getting into trouble or something like that to manipulate me.” I say trying to put reason into it even though my stomach is full of butterflies. “Can we just drop it, I promise it wont distract me for much longer and everything will be fine going to plan” I say as I slump in my seat only to be hit by Henley with a glare about my posture and sitting up giving her a look of ‘happy’ as we all just talked about whatever until we got to Tressler’s private airplane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's Chapter 4. I think I'm going to post every other day from now on so I don't over stress myself. Also next part will be the plane ride with Merritt maybe trying to calm Harmony over her problems *cough* love *cough* for Dylan Rhodes with a bit of advice as Merritt's advice is always iffy depending on the situation.


	6. Chapter 5

*On Tressler’s Private Jet*

Tressler was on Skype with Conan O'Brien while Merritt relaxed in the back with me and Henley sitting next to each other just talking quietly about things while Merritt spoke up and we looked at him.

“Allow me to make plain what we’ve both been thinking”

“And what’s that?” Henley asks glancing at me confusingly then back at Merritt.

 

“Well, obviously, you have feelings of affection for Daniel, unrequited and misguided, owing to his lack of emotional availability.” Merritt starts to rattle off and Henley glances at where Daniel is peeking out from behind one of the seats up front. “Consequently, you’re very tightly…How should I put it?”

“Sexually frustrated?” I but in only for Henley to open her mouth agape and shove my shoulder as if I was being scandalous or something.

“I am not!” she says rather defensively only for me to raise my eyebrow at her.

“Now, recognizing that you have physical needs not being met…” Merritt starts to say making me stand up abruptly.

“I do not want to be in this conversation any longer,” I mutter walking over to where Jack is sitting and plopping next to him.

“Hey Harmony, you okay?” Jack asks and I just close my eyes.

“If by okay you mean seeing someone from my past, them being on the opposite side I am on and the fact that maybe just maybe my feelings for him are coming back then yes I am fine. I also have a headache forming,” I say putting the palm of my hands over my temple and trying to massage it, then opening my eyes to look at Jack who holds his hands up in defense.

“Sorry” I mutter, “I just wasn’t expecting that curve ball that got thrown my way and am a mess it seems” I say to him and he just shrugs.

“Can’t help you there. Every girl I’ve dated I’ve loosed their trust and pickpocketed them eventually, so not good when it comes to love” he says and I just raise my eyebrow at him.

“So all the girls you’ve dated you stolen things from?” I say laughing a bit, “you might be just as bad as Danny when it comes to girls. He just needs to suck it up and ask Henley out but his egos too big he won’t ask. Hey after this whole this is over we should find you a girlfriend that you wont be able to pickpocket at all.” I tell him nudging his arm just as Danny walks by obviously jealous over Henley and Merritt joking around.

“Oh, Danny, can I talk to you about my role in the show real quick?” Jack asks only for Danny to just pat him on side of his head giving me the look of ‘get on with this’ meaning get Tressler’s security question answers and I nod.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure” Danny responds and I nudge Jack when he gets the little lost puppy look nodding my head at Tressler and he realizes what we were getting ready to do and I turn to look at where Danny stopped.

“Hey guys, we got a show to prepare for.” Danny says in the doorway of where Henley and Merritt were.

“Do we now?” Merritt asks and Danny starts his freak out.

“No, no, no, no, no. You’re not doing that thing to me. No.” Danny says turning to walk back to where Tressler was.

“What thing? I’m just looking at you.” Merritt replies to him.

“No, you’re not” Danny argues, “I’ve been watching you for a year. I know all of your little tricks.”

“That what they are to you? Tricks?”

“Yes, it’s gimmicks. Its Barnum statements. It’s reading they eyes. Body language. I get it.” Danny says waving his hands around.

“If it’s such an easy thing, why don’t you do Henley?” Merritt asks Danny turning to Henley.

“Yeah. Danny. Why don’t you do me?” Henley says and I try to cover my laugh with a cough my mind going the other direction because of what I had talked to Jack about how Danny just needed to ask her out causing Danny, Merritt, Jack, and Henley to look at me.

“ ‘M fine just the dust” I say gesturing to the air around us.

“Right…dust. Whatever, no I won’t do Henley. Henley, you’re too easy. I’ll do, uh…I’ll do Jasmine” Danny says putting his hand lightly on her shoulder only to be interrupted by Tressler himself.

“No. Do Me,” Tressler says causing Danny to turn around.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Do Art” Merritt says as Danny walks over to stand in front of Tressler. “Even Better”

“Art” Danny says acting as if he didn’t think about it and both Jack and I follow Henley to see what would happen.

“Yeah. But I warn you, I can be difficult to read, when I want to be” Tressler says and I glance at Merritt wanting to see if that was true or not but he didn’t return my look.

“Just stay with me. Okay?” Danny says doing the ‘Keep your eyes looking at my eyes’ look and takes a deep breath. “So. Art, you were a tough kid. You know, kin of a real rapscallion. You had a dog. A real tough dog. A brutish breed. Like a real…I want to say, Ben the bulldog.” Danny says to Tressler with a look of ‘I’ve got this’ when I don’t think he was anywhere near there though. He seemed like a cat person more so than a dog person.

“Actually, I was a prissy little tot. I had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles.” Tressler says and looks at all of us causing us to laugh at both the name and how Danny failed incredibly.

“Sorry” Merritt says looking at Danny who lightly punches the roof of the plane, “Oh, I’m sorry” he says patting the roof part as if he could apologize to the roof itself.

“Wait, let me try one” Jack says as he leans against the back of one of the seats. “I can do way better than that”

“Let him do it” Henley and I say pointing at him making Danny glare slightly at us.

“Come on, give me one more time. One more time.” Danny says clapping his hands and going for a ‘come on please’ gesture.

“He can do way better than that” Henley continues trying to get Jack to be able to go only for Danny to try again leaning against the other side of the plane.

“Let’s try family this time.” Danny starts, “You had an uncle on your mother’s side. He had a real, kind of…a real masculine name. A real, kind of, salt-of-the-earth…you know, a real stick-it-to-you…like it was some kind of Paul. Thompson? Was it a Paul…okay… You know what? I got nothin’ “ Danny says giving up and clapping his hand as a way of giving up.

“Nearly though” Tressler says.

“Was I?” Danny asks giving a confused but hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah. My uncle’s name was Cushman Armitage” Tressler says then starts laughing.

“Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armitage? That was your childhood.” Danny says completely wowed by how that was either so easy or that that really was the guys life.

“I certainly hope tonight’s show is gonna be better than this” Tressler says causing all of us to laugh at that knowing just how much it was going to be ‘better’ than this with what he just gave us.

“Don’t worry. Just you wait” Danny says and I see Merritt putting on his fedora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 5, hope you guys like it! I am currently moping over how it's the end of July and a show I've watched every day for like 3 times a day ended on the 30th so not having that to look forward to is sad. Hopefully it gets a season 2 for The Runner on go90.


	7. Chapter 6

*Green Room In New Orleans*

“The bunny is so fluffy” I say as I sit across from Danny who peaks over to the side spying on Merritt and Henley. “Dude, just ask her out and quit spying on her” I say to him stroking Fluffy’s fur and feeding her carrots.

“I don’t like Henley” Danny states and I roll my eyes.

“Riiiight” I say giving him an unconvinced look and he glares at me and Jack cracks a smile before a slight knock is at the door.

“Pardon the intrusion. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight” the voice of Thaddeus Bradley stands out and I try not to flinch but straighten my poster slightly as Danny starts messing with his cards as he had been practicing some new trick.

“What, so you can try to expose us later on your little website?” Jack asks with a scoff.

“And on Demand”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Henley scoffs.

“Oh, no? Operating on a special plane because of The Eye? I heard it’s a lovely place. Lots of sunshine and moonbeams. Make any magician’s wish comes true” Bradley says mockingly. “You’ve come a long was much further than anyone would have expected of a bunch of wanna-bes and has-beens” he continued.

“If by ‘has-been’ you’re referring to me, I just wanna say I’m flattered,” Merritt says standing up, “because I always considered myself a never was. Uh, do you mind if I do a quick read on you?” Merritt asks and I try to hide my smirk as I stand up to stand next to Merritt still stroking Fluffy.

“By all means”

“Okay, I’m picturing a little boy. He wants to be a great magician someday” Merritt starts to say as he puts his dress jacket on. “And though he’s good, he’s not quite good enough. So he ends up at the bottom of the entertainment food chain, feeding off of those who have the talent that he never did. Tell me. Am I getting close?” Merritt tells him then asks but Bradley doesn’t respond and Danny gets up.

“Wait. Before you go. I’m working on something new. Do you have a second?” Danny asks him but doesn’t wait for him to answer as both Henley and Jack get up to join us standing. “Okay. Name a card”

 

“King of hearts” Bradley names out.

“Knew it” Merritt says pointing at Bradley like ‘gotcha’

“Okay” Danny says and snaps his fingers right by the deck in his hand but nothing happens and he shakes the deck again as if it wasn’t working then finally blows on it before looking back up at Bradley.

“It’s up your left sleeve” Bradley states.

“Is it?” Danny asks and I peek over as he pulls his sleeve to get a look at what is in his sleeve, which is nothing, “No. No, I don’t see it up there. You know, why don’t you check you unnecessary velveteen pocket there?” Danny asks pointing at his pocket, “Yeah”

Bradley pulls out a card saying “SUCK IT”

“Ah, anyway, thank you so much for coming by, but this is kind of a talent only area, so…” Danny says only for Bradley to toss the card on the floor.

“Break a leg,” he tells us.

 

“Hey, you break something too” Merritt says making me try and cover my smile with Fluffy only for Henley to try and reach for her.

“No! MY RABBIT!” I shriek out holding Fluffy close to me without squeezing her and out of Henley’s reach with a slight glare as she raises her hands in defense.

“Alright, alright I won’t take the bunny…” she starts to say

“FLUFFY!” I yell at her stating the bunny’s name.

“Fluffy, I won’t take Fluffy away” she says and I smirk triumphantly sticking my tongue out at her. You wouldn’t think I was a 37 year old by how I acted.

“Right we need to get ready, everyone have their tracking bracelets?” Danny asks and I shift my eyes away from Danny not wanting him to question me about my bracelet as it was still in Vegas and without a battery because it was bugging me completely and was too bulky to wear. Plus the constant buzz it was spewing was annoying.

“Harmony?” Danny asks and I try to ignore him only for him to throw one of the pillows at me and I shield Fluffy from it.

“DANIEL! THAT COULD OF HIT FLUFFY!” I yell at him only for him to roll his eyes.

“I was asking about your tracking bracelet I need to re-scan it” he tell me and I shift my feet around.

“Idon’thaveit. It’sstillinVegaswihtoutabattery” I mumble out and he furrows his brows.

“What?” he asks and I sigh knowing this wasn’t a conversation I wanted to have.

“I don’t have it. It’s still in Vegas without a battery in it” I say slower and not as mumbled as the previous time.

“YOU LEFT IT IN VEGAS?!?!?” Danny yells out and I nod.

“It was annoying and bulky and causing a fashion clad with everything I was going to wear the next few days.” I tell him shrugging, “It will be fine, I’ll just stick with someone who has one and hopefully we don’t have to split more than once” I tell him thinking about how we were going to leave after the show and he sighs frustratingly.

“Fine, when we go to leave you stick with me, everything else stays to the plan got it, we won’t split unless it’s absolutely necessary” he says looking at everyone who nods as we get ready to go on stage me stroking Fluffy and mouthing ‘sorry’ to Danny who just rolls his eyes as he is clearly upset over me ditching the stupid tracking device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next part, it's kind of short, but the next part will be the show on New Orleans and I felt like having this as it's own chapter was better, plus it's a hint in a way to how the end of the next chapter will play out.


	8. Chapter 7

“Ladies and gentlemen the Savoy management welcomes you to tonight’s special performance. The Five Horsemen, Act Two. Unlike traditional performances, The Five Horsemen encourage you to film, call your friends, upload, stream, and tweet the show freely. Thank you. The show will begin in a few minutes.” The announcer announces as we are all behind the curtain waiting for our cue to go on.

“We got this” I say mostly to myself bouncing around trying to calm my nerves down and checking the laptop that I was messing around with for Tressler’s money.

“Harmony let’s move they are about to announce us on!” Danny yells at me pushing me away from the laptop just as I was able to close it out, or well lock it so no one but myself could get into it.

“All right, all right already...jeez” I mumble as he stops pushing me, and walks over to his spot on stage.

“Arthur Tressler presents…Jack Wilder, Harmony Turner, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and Daniel Atlas” the announce announces as a light turns on for each of us as our names are said. “The Five Horsemen”

This renders applause from the audience except for the few that weren’t here for pleasure * cough * Dylan, Alma, Thaddeus and Thaddeus’ assistant * cough *

“Thank you, before we begin we’d like to single out two people in particular.” Danny starts.

“A man and a woman to whom we’d like to dedicate tonight’s performance” I continue.

“FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes and the lovely, if somewhat inexperienced, Interpol Agent Alma Dray, everyone” Henley finishes as a light is shined down on Dylan and Alma.

“Yeah, Agent Rhodes has personally vowed to quote ‘nail us’ “ Jack says as the audience boos at them

“And we encourage him to do so if he has the brains and the fur” Merritt says jokingly making me to snicker a bit seeing Dylan’s face go somewhat of an angry Hulk way but not too much of a Hulk out type thing.

“What is magic? Our argument, nothing but targeted deception.” I say going onto what the first trick is.

“So we want you to look. Look as closely as possible. Because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected. But we assure you, they are. Is what follows 100 different tricks? Or is it one giant illusion” Danny finishes it as the lights dim as we set up the first trick and I go to pick up Fluffy.

“And now for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Danny if you wouldn’t mind opening up the box,” I say petting Fluffy happily as Danny does so, “and showing everybody that it’s completely empty. “I’m gonna take sweet little Fluffy here,” I say holding Fluffy up and Eskimo kissing her nose, “and put her inside this mystery box” I tell the audience putting her in the box.

“And now, you will say the magic word” Danny says gesturing to me.

“Abracadabra” I say sassily.

“Yes, and I will wave this magic wand for no reason” Danny says then tosses the wand behind him and opens the ‘front and top’ of the box. “And Fluffy has magically vanishes before your very eyes” 

“And now we are gonna debunk a few magic myths this evening. We all know that Fluffy is, in face, alive and well” I tell the audience as Danny gently pulls down the mirror that was inside the box. “And Fluffy has miraculously appeared” I say picking her up and holding her to my chest.

“As has the mirror” Danny says taking out the mirror and showing it to the audience, “which makes the box only appear as though it’s empty.”

After the box and Danny went away I walked center stage holding Fluffy who was acting as adorable as ever, “Now, we’ve all heard of pulling the rabbit out of the hat. But has anyone heard of pulling a hat out of a rabbit?” I ask as I pull off one of my illusion trick making Fluffy turn into a hat and making a ‘tada’ pose before getting ready for my next trick.

Now I have this bottle that can bring any liquid you could think of into a glass. Now I’m going to pick a few of you and you will list your favorite drink, and I mean your favorite drink,” I say holding up my ‘inexhaustible bottle’. “And just to make sure this stuff is real I will drink a sip of it” I say then pick an audience member who suggests ‘Peach tea’ and as soon as he says it I pour out peach tea handing it to him to take a swing of it and sure enough it is peach tea.

I do this for a few more which included of course some type of beer and cocktail type drink from around here; I then get to my next trick which was the Sands of the Nile.

“For my next trick being the Sands of the Nile with the help of this bowl I have three small piles of colored sand.” I say then hold up some water. 

“Now does anyone want to make sure this is real water or shall I drink it myself?” I ask the audience and a bunch of hands go up to test it to make sure it’s real and I pick one walking off stage over to them and they take a sip from the unopened water bottle that I had nodding that it was real and I fill the bowl then stir the water with my hand making the water turn black causing the audience to gasp in shock. 

I then pour each colored sand into the bowl and continue to stir with my hand. Then a do a little flourish gesture with my hand that wasn’t in the water then reaching into the bowl only to pull out each color of sand separate and unmixed. The audience’s wows in amazement making me smile at how amazed they were over technically chemistry type thing and simple chemical reactions. I finally do one last stir making the water turn clear again with only a few stray grains of sand left in it. I curtsy and leave the stage heading straight for my laptop wanting to finish getting Tressler’s money to where it belongs, but still questioning what was up with Dylan and why somehow Tressler not paying up his insurance money to people. It’s similar to Dylan’s mother not being able to get anything from Lionel’s death…I wish I remembered what insurance they had I mean it could have been Tressler insurance I guess.

Just as I was finishing up Tressler’s account Danny tapped me on my shoulder and I took out my headphones which I had been listening to another Markiplier video…don’t judge me his voice is rather alluring, reminds me of a radio DJ how their voices are usually nice and calm that way even though Markiplier is usually yelling and cursing because I was watching another Five Nights at Freddy’s video or well listening to it.

“What?” I say to him slightly louder than I though because he glared at me and I bit my lip, “sorry I had something really loud and my ears are still ringing slightly”

“Is it done yet?” He asks impatiently and I just roll my eyes.

“Just finishing it up making it untraceable from my laptop.” I say with an attitude and he relaxes slightly

“Just making sure, the final act is in like less than 5 minutes. Once it’s done you stick to me…” Danny starts to go back to ‘control freak’ way

“Stick with you because I like my fashion choices and didn’t like those hideous bracelets” I say finishing off, “dude chill, we got this, we won’t mess up and anyway here’s the list of people that we could choose from” I say handing him a list of some of the audience members and he rushes off to give it to Merritt with the numbers that previous account had in it.

Once it was finally time for the final act Merritt walk on stage alone as we all wait for our cues to get on stage as well.

“At the intermission, we asked you to write down your current bank balance, and seal it in an envelope. Now it’s time to take these envelopes out. Everyone take ‘em out. Now everybody shout out your name.” Merritt says after the audience takes out their envelopes, “All at once. Go” And the audience yells out their names making it sound like a whole bunch of jumbled out words being yelled. “Shout ‘em out” Merritt says and there are more yells as I hear Danny whispering a name on the sheet of paper he had. “Clement? Frannick?”

“Yeah! Up Here!” Clement Frannick yells up from one of the second floor seats.

“Oh. Way up there. Okay. Dina? Robertson?” 

“That’s Me!” Dina Robertson yells out and a light is shown on her as she stands up.

“Okay. Names. Names. Let’s go.” Merritt tells the audience again and the yells come back up.

“Josepha Hickey?” 

“That’s me!” Josepha says standing up smiling as the light is shown on her.

“Josepha, I want you to focus on your balance, and count from one to 10 out loud.”

“One, two, three, four, five…” Josepha starts to count out.

“Stop” Merritt says holding his hand up and she stops, “Is the first digit 5?”

“Yes” she responds.

“Do it again. This time, faster” Merritt tells her

“One, two, three, four, five, six…”

“Stop” Merritt tells her again holding his hand up for her to stop then points at her, “Six. Again”

“Ones, two…”

“Josepha, is your bank balance $562 as of today?” Merritt ask her and she looks rather sad about only having that much.

“Yeah. That’s what I got.” She sighs out basically.

“Unfortunately, you’re wrong. Okay. Dina, 1, 4, 7, 7” Merritt says and she nods.

“Yeah” She responds laughing at how he got it right.

“You think it is. But in fact, you, too, are wrong” Merritt says, “Clemet. You do not have $6,500 in your account. In Fact, everybody stand up. Everybody” Merritt tells everyone and the whole audience stands up. “Yeah. Put your envelopes to your forehead. Focus on your number. This is…Oh, dear. Just as I feared. Oh, this is strange” Merritt says while acting like there was something wrong and touching his forehead dramatically, “You know, I hate to say this, but you’re all wrong. Every last one of you is dead wrong about what you think is in your account” Merritt says and that was our cue minus Jack to head onto the stage to stand with him and Danny goes to whisper something presumably move to the next phase of this act.

“Yeah. I almost forgot. This evening would not be possible if it weren’t for our great benefactor Arthur Tressler” Merritt says as a light goes onto Tressler and the audience claps. “Big applause! Big Applause!”

“Art, actually, why don’t you come up on stage for the finale?” Danny asks Tressler.

“Come on down, Art” Henley, Merritt and I say one after the other in encouragement.

“There he goes. Okay, good. There he goes” Danny says and I notice slightly that Dylan has said something into his walkie-talkie.

“Now, Art, did you fill out your envelope?” Henley asks sweetly as she leads Tressler to the center of the stage.

“Well, no need. We’ve done it for you” I tell him walking next to him as Henley pats his hand and Jack comes out with a huge envelope.

“Now, Art. I took a guess. North of 140. Am I right?” Merritt says making Tressler laugh slightly.

“That’s 140 million, by the way” I pipe up as Henley and Jack take out Tressler’s account money that he had, but doesn’t anymore.

“I’m sorry, Merritt but how can he be right about his balance and everyone else be wrong?” Henley makes a remark just as we planned.

“I think possible because he, too, is wrong. Everybody, take out your paper. And using the flashlight under your seat, start to warm up that paper. I think your correct balance begin to appear.” Merritt tells the audience as they do exactly what he said.

“Now, Art, don’t worry, we have a flashlight for you. Yes” I tell him as Jack comes in with a large stage light and turns it on and Danny reacts like it blinds him for a second and shines the light against the paper making a number change.

“What’s going on there? Daniel” Merritt asks acting intrigued.

“Wait. This is weird. A second ago, it said $144,579,651. But now…Now it says $70,000 less.” Danny says as if it is a shock.

“Josepha, can you stand up?” Merritt asks out into the crowd as she stands up, “Now, what is your new number?” Merritt asks her.

“$70,562 now in my account.” She says happily as if she was going to cry and the audience all woos and claps around her.

“Is it possible that Josepha’s balance went up the exact same amount that Art’s went down?” Henley asks out in the open.

“Hey. Check it out. It’s happening again” Jack says as he flashes the light against it once more changing the numbers.

“Is it?” Danny asks acting bewildered by this happening.

“Wow. It is” Henley says as she holds and gestures to the numbers changing.

“Art’s balance has gone down another 280k” I say to everyone.

“Dina Robertson? What did yours say?”

“$281,477” she says unbelieving it as Jack sets down the light and Danny sets down Tressler’s account balance.

“We have a confession to make. “ Henley says.

“She’s right. We lied about something” Jack continues.

“Yes. None of you were chose at random” I say out to the crowd.

“All of you have something in common.” Merritt says.

“Everyone in this room was a victim of the hard times that hit one of America’s most treasured cities,” Henley explains.

“Some of you lost your houses, your cars.” Merritt says.

“Your businesses.” Jack continues.

“Your loved ones” I say.

“But all of you were insured by the same company…” Danny says and we all go to point at Tressler.

“Tressler Insurance” the five of us yell out.

“You were abandoned” Merritt says.

“You were loopholed…” Henley yells out to the crowd.

“Out of your settlements” Jack continues as the audience starts to yell being upset.

“This is all for show. Correct?” Tressler asks us and I look at Henley who nods.

“If by ‘all’ you meaning we’re doing this onstage in front of a paying audience?” I say putting my hand covering the mic, “then, yes, it’s for show.”

“Whoa! Whoa! I’ve got $82,000 in my bank account!” some guy from the audience yells out, “it says it right here on my cell phone! Everybody, look at your phones right now! Everybody!”

“Hey! Did you do this?” Tressler yells pointing at us angrily.

“How could we Art?” Jack asks.

“We don’t have your password” I say smirking slightly.

“We’d need access to information we could never get our hands on.” Henley says as she holds up her hands as if she had nothing to hide.

“Ah, yes, security questions, for instance, like, I don’t know, your mother’s maiden name or the name of your first pet.” Danny says sarcastically knowing we got him as he walks over to where we would get pulled up.

“Where would we get that information Art? You certainly would never tell us.” Merritt jokes slightly following us to our pullies that would pull us up, and Tressler goes to attack Merritt just as a set of handcuffs goes around his ankle.

“Hey, we left you the jet and the Rolls” Merritt comments to Tressler as I notice Dylan getting up and waiting for him to say that one word.

“STOP! NOBODY MOVE!” Dylan yells out through the sea of people and I wave with a slight smirk as he goes for the one word we were waiting for. “FREEZE!” 

As soon as he says that those people who Merritt had hypnotized snapped into ‘Quarterback’ mode.

“WE ARE THE FIVE HORSEMEN. GOODNIGHT!” All five of us yell out just as Dylan makes it close to us as we get pulled up and he gets tackled.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter done! I had to go look at other magic tricks to see what I wanted to put, but I think it turned out alright. Also Next Chapter a bit of some Dylan/Harmony stuff finally something on them.


	9. Chapter 8

We race up to get away Daniel pulling me along as we all go to split up Jack getting ready with the tracking device so that it would track Dylan and not us.

“Harmony go, go” Danny yells at me.

“I’d like to see you try and run in wedged like heels Daniel!” I yell back at him but notice that Alma was following us. “GUYS SPLIT UP” I yell out as I follow Danny and Henley, Jack, and Merritt go spate ways Alma following Danny and I. Jack specifically going to plant the tracking device on Dylan.

“Danny go, Alma’s right behind us” I yell as Danny races ahead of me but grabs on my arm tugging me along through the crowd. When we finally reach a wall Danny pushing me over then him jumping up to get over it as I hear a gun being unlocked and trained on Danny.

“Stop” I hear Alma yell out to Danny who stands up on the top of the wall hands up before jumping down grabbing me and tugging me along like a rag doll.

I hear Dylan right behind us as we make our way to an alleyway and my heel of course breaks causing me to trip, as I am clumsy and Danny to groan and try to help me up but I shoo him away. “Danny, just go, I’ll catch up I swear I will!” I yell at him but he gives me a look of ‘no’ “Daniel Atlas, go it’d be worse if they caught both of us now go!” I yell pushing him away just as I hear footsteps and Danny leaves and I go to stand up only for me to get my wrists pulled up by someone than getting pinned to the alley wall causing me to laugh.

“Dylan if you just wanted to be all dominant you could have told me years ago” I joke around only for his grip to tighten.

“I ought to arrest you for that stunt you pulled” he growls out to me.

“ You ‘ought’ not to I know you won't Mr. Shrike” I mock to him trying to wiggle off my shoes so I could bolt when his grip loosens, “I get this game, you wouldn’t arrest me no matter what. You would never be able to arrest me unless you’re into that kinky stuff” I try joking and he tightens his grip on my wrists making me wince slightly. “Dylan, I’m joking, jeez you’re horrible at realizing a joke”

“This isn’t the time to joke around Harmony” he growls out again and I notice his walkie-talkie is on mute.

“Why is your walkie-talkie on mute? What the Hell is going on Dylan!?” I yell out to him only for him to cover my mouth with his hand.

“Shut-up!” he whisper-yells to me and I lick his hand causing him to flinch it back, “what the Hell! Harmony that isn’t cool, we aren’t kids anymore” he furrows his eyebrows up and I roll my eyes.

“Of course, you’re the one who grew up and forgot about me” I growl out and once again I am pinned further into the wall probably going to be bruised by this but I try and catch him off guard and wiggle against him making him loosen his grip out of shock and me to wink. “At least some things don’t change, you still get flustered around me, I guess I’ll be seeing you later Shrike, but how about I give you a present until I see you later” I say teasingly noticing how he is like blinking in confusion as I finally figured out something that makes it way more fun for me to play with him.

“Sometimes being a player is more rewarding and it’s worth something else, Shrike at least I never gave up on magic” biting my lip and going in for a briefly peck on the lips only for him to grab be pulling me back into a kiss and I’m able to twist ourselves around as he was distracted long enough.

“Like Romeo and Juliet, except more like Taylor Swift’s ‘Love Story’ song I guess, because I am not going to try and of myself that's for sure” I say winking at him racing off the direction that Daniel was going in and for Dylan to chase after me into some bar on the street.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Where were you!?” The rest of the Horsemen bombard me as I enter our rondevu point.

“A little run in with Dylan Rhodes” I mutter and plop down next to Henley and look over to Merritt who raises his eyebrow. “What?”

“And that involves your lipstick becoming smudged as well?” He asks and I blush slightly forgetting about it and go to rub the back of my neck when Henley snatches my arm.

“Where did these come from?” she growls out holding up my bruised wrists and I flinch slightly.

“Dyla...Agent Rhodes sort of kind of had me pinned to an alley way?” I say or well more ask trying to shrug it off hoping they didn't notice my slip up with saying Dylan instead of 'Agent Rhodes'.

“WHAT! Harmony we have to stick to the Eye’s orders, he’s the FBI you can’t be near him” Danny yells out and starts to pace.

“Blame my heel for breaking, also does anyone have spare shoes, I kind of had to ditch them because I was being pinned to a wall by someone with Hulk like anger” I say leaning my head back rubbing my wrists. “It doesn’t matter I didn’t get caught and I had to do some dirty playing to get him to be shocked enough to get away, doesn’t help that I knew him or know him or whatever” I mumble out but everyone hears me.

“The next thing we do you can’t get caught, wear something other than heels, got it?” Danny says and I just groan out and ‘okay’

“How have I gotten into this mess, it feels right but wrong at the same time” I say out loud not realizing I did so and Henley starts talking next to me.

“Maybe it isn’t wrong, maybe you are missing something and it will work out?” She says trying to lift my spirits up but I just shrug my shoulders.

“Maybe I am missing something important” I mumble trying to figure out what was connecting and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter. Also finally some romance between Dylan and Harmony!


	10. Chapter 9

*Back in the New York Apartment*

“The firewall’s down. Do they know about this?” Henley asks us as Danny smashes Dylan’s Blackberry phone and I cringe and make a squeak of protests at the destruction of technology.

“They Who?” Danny asks as he goes to grab things that we need to destroy.

“ ‘They’, ‘them’, whoever we’re working for” Henley describes.

“Who are we working for?” Merritt says holding a bunch of the old plans we had already used. “And are we prepared to go to jail for them?”

“I would assume it’s the Eye because of us being all magicians,” I yell out grabbing some of the final plans for the next and final show, “and Jack I’m sure that we won’t go to jail, as long as we stick to the plan, WHICH I HAVEN’T BEEN TOLD YET” I yell out not exactly knowing what we were doing to escape the FBI currently heading our way only the show plans were what I was focused on.

“Stop being paranoid you two” Danny tells us and I glare at him slightly.

“I would love to if you told me what the hell we are doing so I’m not going in blinded by this!”

 

“It really does happen” Merritt responds after I yell at Danny.

“It happened to you. Doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen to us” Danny says to Merritt.

“How about we just stop arguing then we can do this faster!” I remark at them getting frustrated myself.

 

“Guys, I don’t know if I can do this, all right. I don’t want to go to jail, you know?” Jack says and Danny must of finally gotten fed up turning around to face him.

“Then don’t screw up. You’re always talking about wanting to be treated like an adult. Now might be a good time to start acting like one.” Danny says and I smack his arm. “Stick to the plan. Stay here and burn it all.”

“Stop being rude, Jack whatever this plan is it should work” I say calmer trying to calm down and act level headed.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here” Merritt mutters from one of the corners grabbing things.

Danny of course has to make a comment over it too, “I don’t know what you would do anywhere else.”

“I’m here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. That’s it. Then I’m gone” Merritt speaks up and I groan at them arguing again.

“You can do whatever you want when this is over Merritt. But until then, you stick to the plan” Henley speaks up.

“Can we not throw insults and arguments when the FBI could literally be here any second” I say literally like ‘lit-erally’ making everyone look at me funny. “Guess forget about how I say words funnily to you and get this stuff together, unless one of you want to tell me the plan now?” I say trying to keep everyone on task without arguments.

“Would love to tell you Harmony, but they’re here, I’ll tell you once we get ready to do it.” Danny says as he peaks through the blinds and I just roll my eyes grabbing a couple more papers that seemed to be for the final act shoving it in my bag with my laptop.

“Fine, but you better tell me, I don’t like being in the dark and I already have the whole safe thing figured out and it’s already ready.” I mutter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Okay. Let’s do it” Merritt says as we make our way out of the apartment and into the hallway and down to the garbage shoot.

“Ladies first” Merritt says holding it open and Henley and I give him a ‘really’ look.

I end up going, followed by Henley, Danny, then Merritt pulling up the rear. “Are we sure it was okay to leave Jack behind” I say biting my lip hoping that whatever their plan was goes accordingly.

We make our way to get a taxi as Danny was hailing one and I hear clicking of cameras as well as a van in the corner of my eyes but ‘look without looking’ taking notice that it was Thaddeus Bradley there getting pictures of us for whatever game he was playing and I hiss out as soon as we get in the taxi making Danny give me a strange look.

“What?” he asks and I turn around slightly to peak back where we were.

“Not only was the FBI here, Thaddeus was here too, I noticed him taking pictures…No matter what some cameras aren’t quite and they chose ones that weren’t quiet at all. Now are you going to tell me the plan or not?” I say sweetly looking at Danny whose eyes go wide looking at Henley and Merritt as if wanting them to tell me not himself but notices that isn’t what’s going to happen and sighs.

‘Fine, once we get where we need to get then I’ll tell you” Danny says and I huff in annoyance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When we finally got to where we need to go Danny basically rushed everything telling me to stick with Merritt in the huge bus with the fake car and a decoy body in it and stay there while he and Henley would take the other taxi that was there to do a basic shift so the cars would be able to be switched.

“And why does Jack have to be the one to do this!” I complain not wanting Jack to get hurt because of how dangerous this could really be.

“Because, we thought it best for him to do it seeing as his card was death” Merritt explains and I just pace the bus as Merritt drives it onto the 59th street bridge.

“Guys we have a problem” I hear Danny over a radio and glance at Merritt.

“What’s the problem?” I ask hesitantly.

“Jack said the plans that we needed to plant in the decoy wasn’t place in there at all” Danny says and I groan but shuffle through my bags hoping I picked them up

“Uh the ones about the safe right! Cause I’ve got a copy here, do I need to go plant them in the decoy car?” I ask looking at the decoy car attached to the bus. “I could plant them, but it’s going to be close” I say biting my lip.

“Fine, just be careful!” I hear Henley yell out and I grab the papers and look at Merritt but grab an earpiece so I could still communicate with everyone.

“Open the door, I’ll climb over to the car and get it in there” I tell him and he does so.

I carefully climb over to where the decoy car was sliding in through the open side window and place the paper in the already dead body’s hand, and buckling myself in out of habit. “Gosh this is freaking me out” I mumble forgetting everyone could hear me over the coms.

“Chill out, but you are going to have to pull another stunt as Jack is already almost ready to switch!” I hear Merritt say from my ear.

“WHAT!” I yell out and trying to breath. “Alright, what do I need to do?” I ask my heart pounding in my chest.

“When they go to switch Jack should have a few seconds to grab you if you reach out for him” I hear Danny explain.

“Right grab Jack don’t let go, simple” I say trying to remain calm.

“Get ready!” Danny yells at me through the coms and I go to unbuckle my seatbelt and panic when it doesn’t want to pull out.

“Uh…problem my seatbelt won’t unlatch!” I say panicky.

“What, why did you even buckle up!” I hear Danny yell back.

“It’s a habit, I’m sorry if I want to feel safe!” I yell back out to him. “Just go I’ll figure it out, if not, well just don’t think of it okay!” I say back trying not to cry a bit knowing that this probably wasn’t going to work at all.

Once Jack was just about ready to switch and moved the car over and did the reach I once again pulled and pushed the release of the seatbelt making it do the noise but not unlock and cry out frustrated as I close my eyes waiting for the impact knowing it was going to come as the car flips numerous times but with the seat belt I was basically stuck in one place not being able to get too shaken around maybe a few cuts and stuff, then the car goes into some smoke, and I hear someone rush up to it.

I start coughing and make the water works go on as I hear the footsteps pretending to shake ‘Jack’ “Jack, c’mon wake up” I try to say and end up breathing in smoke and coughing.

“Harmony!” I hear Dylan yell out and I glance up. “Seatbelt is stuck” I say coughing more tears falling down my face, “Jack…”

“Get back, Get back!” I hear the other FBI officer yell out as I hear a knife come out and fell Dylan cutting the seatbelt on me pulling me out and I protest.

“But Jack!” I yell out acting distressed also feeling some blood drip down my head but Dylan just sets me down a little away from the car before the other officer races up to him.

“Dylan, let’s go, man!” he tells him as I notice Dylan struggling to get ‘Jack’ out. “Leave him! There’s nothing you can do!” I hear and I burst into sobs trying to act as if it was Jack even though I knew it wasn’t.

Dylan grabbed the papers that were there as he gets pulled away from the burning car, “Let’s go! Let’s go! Come on!” Dylan then grabs me pulling me with them as the car explodes and I cry out in pain and horror as if I was terrified that it was Jack.

“No. No…no” I mutter everything getting blurry.  
“Harmony? Harmony! No don’t closer your eyes you got to keep them open, you could have a concussion because of that!” I hear but just shake my head.

“What’s the point? Your still going to arrest me” I mutter before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...don't kill me, I'll post chapter 10 next weekish? Hopefully I have time seeing as I start college up again next Monday August 29th 2016


	11. Chapter 10

The next time I wake up I hear a beeping as well as a foot tapping as if impatient and a hand holding my own.

“Hmmm?” I mutter slowly opening my eyes then close them because of how bright it was. And go to move the hand that someone was holding to rub my eyes causing to whoever was holding my hand Jolt up.

“Harmony?” I hear Dylan ask.

“Hello Agent Rhodes” I say somewhat mockingly with the ‘Rhodes’ part noticing Alma over by the window. “What happened?” I mutter out confused as to what was going on.

“The Bridge?” Dylan starts reminding me of what happened and my eyes go wide starting to water.

“The Bridge, Jack…oh Jack” I say tears starting to fall as the heart monitor picks up as well and a nurse comes it to do something that I haven’t a clue.

“She’s all fine and ready to go just make sure she doesn’t jolt that head of hers too much.” The Nurse says with a small smile and I just groan leaning back on the pillows staring up at the ceiling unhappily.

“Agent Dray if you could leave us to talk, and maybe go get her paperwork settled.” Dylan tells Alma and I think she might have raised her eyebrow at him before leaving.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT!?” Dylan yells at me as soon as she leaves making me flinch.

“I’m not going to tell you” I say back not wanting to fight anymore trying to act upset about Jack, but still trying to figure out something’s since our last meeting. “You know I’m assuming you got the papers and know about the safe right? It’s weird, since the company that made the safe is the exact one that your dad used, and the fact that Tressler was the insurance. I haven’t figured out what the bank in Paris is though” I say trying to act natural watching Dylan’s facial expression.

“I may be oblivious to some things, but when it’s something I know more than anything? I’m not an idiot Dylan,” I say as he sits down next to me after grabbing somewhat I assume clothing and a phone that might have been a burner phone.

“You can’t tell the rest of the horsemen though” he starts to say and I smile at him.

“Of course not, it means I can beat you in front of them rather than here in this lonely hospital with no one to see” I say with a happy smile and he groans knowing he wouldn’t live this down. “Plus you have to make it up to me, I’m assuming I can get out of here unnoticed? After you go to check with Alma Dray on my paperwork?” I ask batty my eyes earning a chuckle from him.

“Of course, after this is over we have to have a long talk though” he murmurs kissing the top of my head and goes to leave but I grab his hand.

“Not so fast Dylan Shrike, I want a proper good-bye it’s going to be hours before I see you again” I say playfully as he rolls his eyes lightly pecking my lips with a teasingly smile. “Three minutes, better hurry up” he says exiting the room and I quickly get dressed in the hospital nurse’s outfit and open the door heading towards the back door scanning the pass that I wonder how Dylan got and leaving.

“Right that was easier, now to get to where I need to go, back with the horsemen.” I say and pull out the burner phone calling my phone which Merritt, Henley and Danny should have, thankful I left the ringtone on it’s obnoxious tone and it picks up hesitantly though.

“You have the wrong number!” I hear Danny growl out and I smirk.

“No, I’m pretty sure I have called my own phone and not on accident” I say sassily back only for Danny to choke on whatever he was eating or drinking.

“Harmony!” I hear him yell out surprised and I hear Henley and Merritt in the back ground “What do you mean it’s Harmony?” and “How is Harmony on the phone?”

“Swiped some phone from one of the Nurses and snuck out, I’m going to meet you guys at 5 Pointz in Queens got it?” I tell them lying about the phone hurrying across the street looking at where to head to get to Queens.

“Right, fine, just be safe” I hear Danny say.

“I will, as long as you guys do the same, I gotta ditch this phone, we can talk more when I get everything set up once we get to the last show okay?” I say but hang up before he can respond tossing the phone away in a trashcan nearby and go to a map trying to figure out where to go on a bus to get to 5 Pointz. I sigh in relief noticing it’s only a couple miles away and the bus would be here shortly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I decided to stick in the back of the bus watching the signs until we finally got to the stop I needed to get off on and I do so quickly making my way up to 5 Pointz noticing Henley and grin happily running over to only to scare he when I jump next to her.

“So, ready for our last show?” I ask her as she jumps shrieking a bit then swats at me.

“Harmony! Don’t do that” she yells slightly then pulls me into a hug in relief causing the boys to rush in here thinking Henley was hurt only to look relieved when they saw me.

“Good to have you back!” Merritt says happily and Danny just grabs my arm pulling me over to the electronics.

“Thank god you’re here, set this up none of us can figure it out” Danny says almost pleadingly and I raise my eyebrow at him and he sighs. “Fine, Please can you set this up” he says emphasizing on ‘please’ making me smile.

“Yeah, you guys suck at technology that’s for sure” I say easily and quickly setting up the cameras and lights so that we could project it on for our final show. “So what did you guys do? I’m assuming you made a video about how Jack ‘died’ and how I would hopefully be back for the final show?” I ask the last part in more of a question and they nod.

“Yeah, we made the video right after you called, seeing as Danny was somehow able to set up the camera since it was already up at the other place where we did the prep a week ago and were able to do it” Henley tells me as I nod ripping some electrical tape and taping down some wires.

“Good, causes I’m here, just a minor concussion, I just have to watch what I do, so I should be fine.” I tell them and Henley gives me a raised eyebrow.

“So no Agent Rhodes arresting you?” she asks and I shrug.

“I guess me being in better health was more concerning to the FBI than having an unconscious criminal” I tell her really wanting to but not revealing Dylan’s play in all this. “Right, done, now just have to wait until it’s time to go on” I say. “You have my laptop right? I can watch some more of those vid…”I start to say only for Henley, Merritt and Danny to groan out.

“NO!!” they say and I recoil back from grabbing my laptop.

“But…but animatronics are so fun to watch! And the jump scares aren’t even that scary” I complain but don’t reach for my laptop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter done. :) Just like 3 more to go, I just finished writing the end of this and then there will be a book 2 called Magic As A Whole with a bit of fluffy chapters before NYSM2 begins since there is a whole year between NYSM and NYSM2


	12. Chapter 11

*Show Time*

I had been itching to watch a YouTube video, but Daniel had to be a jerk and take my laptop away from my reach. Alas, I am stuck with merely fiddling around our set.

“Guys? I know I said I'm ready when you are, but it’s going to be seven in like a minute.” I urge, making sure the lights are on and that each of us are in our places, before I start up the light show for the building's facade.

“What is magic? Magic is deception. But deception designed to delight, to entertain, to inspire.” Danny starts as soon as I give him the signal.

“It is about belief.” I cut in, facing my camera.

“Fait.” Merritt adds.

“Trust.” Henley continues.

“Without those qualities, magic, as an art form, would no longer exist.” I state.

“But what happens if these qualities are not used for their higher purpose? And instead they’re used to cheat, lie?” Henley presents.

“For personal gain or for greed. Well, then it’s no longer magic.” Danny deadpans.

“It’s a crime.” Merritt supports the mentioned point of view.

“And so, tonight-” I start.

“For our final act, you’re gonna help us set a few things right.” My redheaded friend finishes for me. I deactivate the devices, and we all remove ourselves from it. Merritt claps his hands together, muttering excitedly.

“Showtime!”

Danny dramatically snaps his fingers, syncing it to when one light goes on projecting into the sky and another on the side of the building. You know, just to make the FBI believe we're somewhere we're not. We'll be fooling them with the most basic trick, mannequins. We rush over to the elevator that we were going to take up to where we would disappear.

“Daniel?” Merritt suddenly speaks as each one of us stand in a corner of the graphitized elevator.

“Yeah?” Danny asks, glancing up at Merritt.

“As our, let’s call it, year of living dangerously, comes to a close, in a rare moment of vulnerability, I’d like to express a sentiment to you about our relationship.” Merritt starts, Danny giving him a weird look.

“Okay-“ Danny starts to say

“Well, when I first met you, I thought you were kind of a…” Merritt trails off.

“Dick. Jerk. Asshole.” I list off the top of my head. When Merritt looks at me, I hold my hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, but it is true.” I excuse myself.

“I was just gonna go with dick, but that works.” Merritt finishes making Danny dry laugh a bit.

“And?” Henley says, with an expecting chuckle.

“No, that’s it.” Merritt says, shaking his head.

“That’s very nice.” Danny acknowledges.

“Yeah.”

“I’m touched.” The ring leader replies.

“Yeah. Just from the heart.” Merritt says, crossing both his hands over his chest.

“Well, I didn’t tell you where I was touched.” Danny retorts, making me roll my eyes.

“Oh, you!” Merritt laughs.

“Can we leave the flirting for later, love-birds? Unless Henley would like to flirt with me, I feel really left out.” I jokingly say, winking at Henley. She rolls her eyes at me and I fake-pout.

“Oh, God. What are we gonna do when this is over?” She asks.

“We’re on our own.” He says, looking down and glancing at Henley, “Our instructions run out after the show.”

“Even if there is no ‘Eye,’ if we were completely played and we spend the next twenty years in jail, then, I just want to say that-” Henley trails off. I bite my lip, knowing the one who set this all up for us is Dylan. And he's a part of the Eye. Not being able to tell them the truth is hard.

“I know. Me, too.” Danny says, giving Henley a look.

“Whoa, a little too sentimental for me.” Merritt says, holding his hand up. I roll my eyes.

“Well, I think they're right.” I reply. Merritt sighs, knowing I was right, and drops the subject.

 

We finally get off the elevator and onto where the final part of the show would take place.

“Hello, New York!” Henley speaks into the mic, as soon as the lights go out and focus on the Horsemen symbol on the ground, below us. We all wave to the large crowd that showed up.

“Thank you for the magic, and thank you for being such an incredible and dedicated audience!” I address them.

“Unfortunately, like all good things, it must come to an end.” Henley continues.

“So we would like to start our new show tonight-” Danny starts.

“By saying goodbye.” Merritt finishes.

“All we wanted was to bring the world to a magic show.” Henley says.

“And thereby bring a little magic back to the world!” Daniel adds. I notice Dylan and Agent Dray trying to make their way through and reach the Horsemen, trying to arrest us.

“This has been one hell of a ride for all of us” Merritt says once the lights change, following our movement, “But it’s time for us to disappear.”

“Good night, New York!” I wave.

“And thank you for believing in us!” Merritt adds. We take off into a run, faintly hearing Dylan telling us to stop. I know we'd be seeing him soon, though. Jack, too.

“Freeze!”

We finish out last trick, the fake money, sending it out into the crowd as we make our way off the rooftops to the last place we have to go. The place that's a nice metaphor for where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter, Just two more left and then I'll be writing a sequel called Magic As A Whole


	13. Chapter 12

We make our way to Times Square, every single news programme being about our last (and final) show, including all the money thrown out into the crowd. ‘Breaking News’ plastered all around, all of us frantically glancing from place to place, awestruck.

When we finally get to Central Park, we find the gate locked, which is pretty common for such a late hour.

“It’s locked.” Henley points out.

“Weren’t you listening?” A voice comes from the shadow, making us all look up. What do we see? The one and only Jack Wilder.

“Jack!” I ecstatically whisper-yell.

“Nothing’s ever locked.” He continues and goes to pick the lock.

“Well done, Mr. Wilder! Good work!” Henley says, clapping.

“You’re a big boy now, Jack.” Merritt comments, just as Jack lets us in and we go to search the park.

A few minutes in, Merritt is getting worried about the whole thing. “What if all this was just leading up to us getting mugged in Central Park at 2:00 A.M.?” He asks, suddenly wary.

“No, I’m telling you, we’re right where we need to be.” Danny sasses Merritt.

“I doubt anyone'd be here at 2:00 A.M., Merritt, I’m sure we won’t get robbed.” I state, confident that Dylan would be showing himself in the next few minutes. I go and sit on the bench, right near the Lionel Shrike tree.

“We just have to find…” Danny drifts off, looking around with his flashlight. Henley points hers at me and the tree, making me glance up.

“That?” Henley asks. Everyone turns around to look at the tree, glancing at me with raised eyebrows.

“What? I’m tired and in case you forgot, I still have a minor concussion!” I defend myself, pouting.

“Sometimes, one would think you are way younger than you are.” Danny states, making me send a deadly glare his way.

“Are you calling me old?” I look at him. He raises his arms in defense, then goes to reply.

“No! You are just childish and 'Mother Hen'-ish crazy.” He responds, hiding behind Henley as if scared of me.

“Right, and this is the Lionel Shrike tree, in case you were wondering. With the card encased in glass.” I say, standing up, albeit reluctantly. I turn to face the tree.

“What do we do now?” Merritt asks as we gather in front of the tree, shining our lights at it.

“Maybe our cards would be helpful?” I suggest and we each pull out our cards. Just then, they starting flipping over and merging on top of one another in Henley’s hand. She waves it over the card in the tree out of instinct, not really knowing what else to do.

“Oh, nice!” Merritt exclaims, just as carnival music starts to play behind us. The merry-go-round turns on and we make our way over there. I drop my act, getting way too excited. I race over to Dylan, jumping on him, only for the others to think something is wrong and start running after me.

“Harmony! Wait up!” Merritt yells, just as I wrap my arms around Dylan.

“Oh, my God. I did not see that coming. That’s impossible!” Merritt says, pointing at Dylan. His arms are wrapped around me in a tight hug, before he let me go. Not for long, though; he pulls me right back into his side, his arm secure around my waist.

“No way.” Jack breathes, bewildered.

“That was actually pretty good.” Danny admits.

“Thank you.” Dylan says, smiling. My face immediately lights up at the looks they are giving me.

“I figured it out once you mentioned the safe. It finally clicked; I know Dylan and I knew he had always been upset over what had happened. The dots just connected when I looked up old information about 5 Pointz. I just didn’t want to miss the looks on your faces.” I say, leaning my head on Dylan’s shoulder, happy with finally having my Dylan Shrike back, after so long.

“When I said, ‘Always be the smartest guy in the room’“ Danny starts.

“We were in agreement.” Dylan finishes.

“Okay. Right.” Danny agrees, still trying to get over his shock.

“Henley.” Dylan acknowledges. She just tries to form words, the shock being too much.

“I’ve never seen her speechless.” Danny shares.

“I take that as a huge compliment.” Dylan addresses Henley, a warm smile on his face.

“Hey, man, I’m so sorry for kicking you ass. Really.” Jack says, a genuine concerned look on his face. Dylan just chuckles in reply, averting his attention to the mentalist.

“Hey, listen, for the record, I have been a 100% believer. And the amount of energy I have expended to keep these infidels on point… I mean aside from Harmony she was always on point…” Merritt starts, gesturing widely and causing Henley to laugh and hit him in the arm.

“Merritt, you’re in.” Dylan says with a snicker.

“God Bless.” Merritt says happily and Dylan interlaces our fingers pulling me along toward the merry go round.

“Come. The real magic is taking five strong solo acts and making them all work together. And that’s exactly what you did. So welcome. Welcome to the Eye.” Dylan says, pulling me up with him onto the merry-go-round. We watch the others as we make our way to who knows what.

You know what they say.

The closer you look, the less you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is another chapter done, and just one more to go!


	14. Epilogue

A few weeks later

Danny, Henley, Merritt, and Jack had all gone on some road trip Dylan sent them on. Something related to the Eye, they were supposed to bring their cards and everything. When I had gotten up this morning, though, I noticed all of them placed on the dining room table, the attached note saying ‘Don’t forget these’.

“Those idiots.” I mutter, only for arms to wrap around my waist and a head to rest on my shoulder, making me shriek.

“What idiots?” My lovely boyfriend Dylan Shrike perks up.

“Merritt, apparently. Even with a reminder note he wrote himself, he still forgot the cards for the trip you sent them on.” I hum. leaning against Dylan.

“Don’t you have to head back to the FBI soon?” I ask. Dylan kisses my neck, effectively silencing me.

“After what happened and how upset Cowan was because of it, I’m off for the next week.” He mumbles, his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I giggle, swatting him away. This is how it should have been years ago, had he merely told me what his plans were. Had he not just shut me out then, we might have been happy doing this from the start.

“Oh no, quit trying to use your charm on me, I’m still mad at you for pushing me away all those years ago, you owe me big time mister do you understand- Ah!” I yelp as Dylan lifts me into his arms, carrying me out of the kitchen area of the new apartment I was in. I had to share with Daniel and Henley since Jack and Merritt decided to bunk together in their own apartment, but we're cool. Until we can get back in the spotlight, that is. Time that remains well undetermined.

“DYLAN SHRIKE, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT” I yell, trying to kick him, but miserably failing.

“Curse you and your well trained ass!” I groan, frustrated, only to be set down on a bed, Dylan on top of me. I burst out laughing, him following me suit. We're acting so childish!

“I’m still pissed at you.” I say, once we're calmed down and cuddling the sheets, with me resting my head on his shoulder as he rubbed circles in my arm. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” I ask.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, and I didn’t want you to have to lie for your life and end up doing something that isn’t magic. I knew how much magic meant to you and I pushed you away, so you could enjoy it rather than not being able to do magic and being forced to do something like FBI with me.” Dylan says, after a long pause. I roll over on top of him, placing our foreheads together, my ginger hair falling in curtains around us.

“I would walk to the end of the Earth for you Dylan, I thought that was obvious as we got older. I hated it when you brought girls home.” I say, our noses touching and our lips inches apart.

“Oh, I noticed, alright, but I was trying to keep you away from getting involved. I wasn’t expecting you to be out and about doing magic tricks when I was looking for the right Magicians, but there you were, as beautiful as ever. Doing amazing magic tricks and looking so happy and so much like The Empress Card that I couldn’t resist to hopefully get you to join. Just like you wanted all those years ago.” Dylan confesses.

I clash our lips together, kissing him with as much passion and fervor as I could muster, trying to make up for all the years we missed out on. This could have been a reality and not just me trying to forget about the past.

“Really? You mean it? That I am like my Tarot Card? I mean, Daniel would always say I was like a Mother Hen to them, but The Empress also stands for creative power; fertility; being pregnant with life.” I whisper after breaking the kiss, shifting so I'm curled into Dylan’s side.

“Of course that fits you, you are always looking out for everyone more than for yourself. You are full of life; even if it is a childish life, it brightens up a room.” Dylan explains.

“And the fertility part?” I question, looking up at him.

“You always said you wanted as many children as you could, so it fits you.” Dylan says, shrugging. I just nod, closing my eyes.

“I wish we could freeze this moment into eternity.” I say, snuggling into Dylan and slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, the final chapter, can't believe I actually finished a story. Enough of that the first chapter of Magic as a Whole should be up parallel to this chapter so go check that out

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm doing this...only reason I am because someone who does an amazing Daniel Atlas story said to go for it. And in quote of Alma Dray "Take your leap of faith" So I did. This might be terrible but I haven't written anything like this in at least two years, so hopefully it's okay?


End file.
